Devices, such as a riding lawn mower, are typically equipped with a spring-loaded mechanism to automatically lower a platform, such as a deck guard. However, other lever-controlled mechanical or electro-mechanical powered systems are available for manually raising and lowering a deck guards. These devices may be expensive and/or cumbersome for use on a smaller device. Further, it is common that a person may practice unsafe acts regarding the use of the discharge guard of the lawn mower while a mower blade system is engaged. For example, a person may clear the discharge guard by raising a deck guard utilizing a person's hand or foot, and, in some cases, manually raise the guard into the raised position permanently by means of a strap or bungee without the option or ability to lower the guard back to the normal (safe) position easily or without dismounting the mower.
More so, platforms of devices, such as the deck guard of a lawn mower, may hit or catch objects when trying to cut or pass through tight spaces. This may damage the mower, the deck guard, or the object involved in the collision. Accordingly, methods, systems and apparatuses are needed that are more affordable, easy to use, and maintain safety features required for use.